Chaos
The Chaos is a pirate ship that belongs to Dusk Storm and his crew. Description It is a mixture of conventional and technology. It is mostly gray and white with yellow, green, and orange accents and the prow almost resemble a skull face. The sails are made of a blue glass-like substance that looke like to be solar panels, with them possibly being able to come apart from the middle. Chaos' inside is shown to be much bigger, possessing some kind of spacial magic. It takes the form of many tunnels that conducts to many other rooms. Some of them are: * Turbine room: the place where his turbines and "heart" are located. ** Antibodies room: a special room under the turbine room where Chaos' antibodies are stored and is used as a last defense against the "invaders" who get in the turbine room. * Bowlers room: a place where his machinery work. * Memory room: a place where his memories are stored and where the ones inside of him can communicate with the ones that are on his deck Personality The Chaos doesn't like most beings and, unless it is crucial to the moment, he will only obey Dusk's orders, but only if Dusk asks politely. Skills Unlike all the other ships, the Chaos is sentient. He is able to defend himself from danger. The Chaos has the ability to transform. Through his transformations, The Chaos can fly, walk on land, submerge itself, float like a normal boat, and fight with robotic limbs. He is armed with a variety of weaponry, including cannons that launch energy blasts and a grippling hook. In order to protect his inside machinery, turbine, "heart" and memories, Chaos produces squid-like machines that act like antibodies, attacking any "intruder" inside him, showing more agressiveness when attacked. They are resilient and capable of sustain a lot of damages and still keep going on their mission. They can even combine themselves in order to defeat bigger threats. They only let go of their preys when they show themselves to be harmless and not a threat. Description in the saga In "Getting in the Triangle", Chaos senses Dusk's presence through the Eye of Beru and is able to save him from the Sea Beast and get him into safety. In "The Great Key", Chaos helps Dusk get to Calabrass and fight Golden Bones and his army, proceeding to escape the Demoniac. In "Training With the Sea Beast", Chaos is able to hold the Sea Beast when it is about to bring them all to underwater, allowing Dusk to go and make it release them. However, this caused his clutch to malfunction, causing it to have to stop on Marituga so that Dusk could get him repaired. In "Recruiting a Crew", Chaos sends the Plank to Dusk when he gets to know his captain is in trouble. Once he is repaired by Opal Gear and Dusk freezes Golden Bones and his army, Chaos sails away. In "Morlock the Unstoppable", Chaos is seen when Dusk and the others prepare to get in an X-shapped cave. For the most of the chapter Chaos is not seen, but, when his friends are captured by Skullivar, he and Clover go in their help. After Clover puts the Demoniac out of control and towards Netherwhere, Chaos takes all his friends to safety. Later, he goes with Star on his joke and throws Dusk overboard into the water. In "Freezing Point", Chaos helps in retrieving a royal wyvern egg and then crosses the vortex to the Sea of Sino where it heads towards the Wyvern Bay, crossing through the Iceberg Maze. Despite being in low in energy, he uses the last of it to get out of the maze when the Demoniac starts forcing his way through it. While making to the Wyvern Bay, Chaos has to deal with Demoniac which arrives and threats to pass over him with the bowblade. Fortunately, thanks to Opal who uses her own energy to energize him, Chaos is able to get out of the way. After Mallet returns Boreal to her mother, the wyverns help the Sea Raiders against Golden Bones and his skeletons and they then carry Chaos way. In "The Voice of Chaos", after escaping the Demoniac in the Sea of Aeria, one of Chaos' turbines is damaged, forcing Opal and Dusk to go to his turbine room to fix it. While they do it, Star and the others try hard to prevent him from being sucked by a tornado. After the turbine is fixed, Chaos is able to use his propellers again and Star and Mallet are able to steer him out of the tornado. After Dusk and Opal return to the deck, Dusk is able to make Chaos evate the Demoniac, which had appeared, and cause the latter to be caught by the tornado. In "Troll Diving", while Opal is repairing him, she is kidnapped by Sea Trolls. While Star and Dusk go save her, Mallet remains on the Chaos to protect him. However, he gets tired and makes Chaos change into submarine mode in order to reach the Troll Cave. When Dusk is left cornered against the Troll King without any power, Chaos and the others are able to rescue him, escaping then to the surface. In "Infiltration", Chaos and Clover rescue Dusk and the others as they try to escape Skullivar, Golden Bones and the skeleton army after retrieving the Heptahedron. In "Spirited Away", Clover's bond to the Chaos is temporarily broken after the former is taken by two Ziteans to Zite. The bond is restored once Clover gets back. Later, Chaos helps in Dusk's plan to expell the two Ziteans from Dusk and Star's bodies, with him launching the Plank with Mallet so that the latter could reflect the light of the lighthouse of Marituga towards them. In "The Swap", Chaos participates in his crew's plan to ambush the Demoniac to recover the map of Sino from Golden Bones. The plan quickly has a turn over when the skeletons are revealed as having a ship similar to Chaos that they use to evate their trap. Despite that, Dusk continues to try to defeat Bones and get the map, however, because of Clover's eagerness to join the fight, Bones ends up taking control of the Chaos and Calabrass, leaving behind the Sea Raiders on the new ship and starting heading towards the vortex to Vapir. After Clover's failed attempts to beat Golden Bones and help his friends, the little ghost is captured and Chaos is forced to comply to Golden Bones and take him back to Vapir. Fortunately, Dusk is able to get to the Chaos and, with a little of his help, his captain and Clover are able to beat Golden Bones and get free from Skullivar's hold, returning then to Beru to get the others. In "A Jellyfish of Legend", when his crew tries to capture the jellybeast, the creature tries to absorb his energy, but explodes after a blow from Dusk with Calabrass's blade. Later, the jellybeast, after it regenerates, roams through him, including his interior, while feeding to increase size. When it is night, the Chaos helps his crew dealing with the jellybeast when it tries to absorb the light of Marituga's lighthouse and then with Golden Bones and his skeleton soldiers. In "Lighthouse of the Soul", the Chaos helps his crew to escape an echo ice shark from Vapir and, once returning to Marituga, is able to hold the wave created by the burst of the lighthouse's light. He then becomes anchored at the docks with Clover, while the others go try to fix the problem. In "The Shipwrecked in the Sand", the Chaos takes his crew around Dezer to find the waypoint, all while facing Anpu and his robotic scorpions. In the end, they, despite defeating Anpu, are unable to open the waypoint. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Sea Raiders members